Fool
by hyuna98
Summary: Karena sepedah membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta ... Summary macam apa ini?-,- maa ga jago bikin summary! selamat membaca aja Teman! Jung Yonghwa(CnBlue) Kang Hyuna (Oc's)


Title : Fool

Cast : Jung Yonghwa (Cnblue) Kang Hyuna (Oc's)

Genre : T

Note : Terinspirasi dari mv yonghwa-Juniel yang Fool. Untuk alur dan jalan cerita murni dari pemikran saya sendiri. Mohon maaf kalau typo masih bertebaran ~~ wkwkw so happy reading chingudeul! No sider juseyo. Comment kalian sangat membantu untu fict saya selanjutnya.

Khamsamnida^^

" _Neowan na chinguraneun maro eosaekhaeyeoniniran maro eoullyeo o~ nan cheo-eumeuro nae mam gobaekhalge._

 _Nan jeo hanereui byeoldo ttajulge niga wonhandamyeon mwodeunji o~ nan haejul suga isseo"_

Alunan musik mengiringi Yonghwa melajukan mobil kesayangannya, matanya tetap fokus memandang jalanan, tetapi Yonghwa juga sesekali menandungkan lagu yang dia dengar seirama dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Yonghwa tersenyum memandang pemandangan disekelilingnya , Arizona-Texas. Memang mungkin tidak terlalu indah bagi banyak orang, namun pemandangan disepanjang jalan itu jarang sekali dia temukan di Seoul, Negara tempat dia dilahirkan.

Sementara ditempat yang tidak jauh dari keberadaan Yonghwa, seorang gadis bermata bulat terlihat sedang membaca sebuah peta, Matanya memandang sekeliling. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya kepada setiap mobil yang lewat, tapi tidak ada satupun mobil yang berhenti. Kalian berfikir kalau gadis itu tersesat? Jawabannya salah, sebenarnya dia tidak tersesat dia bisa membaca peta dan bukan kali pertamanya gadis ini melakukan sebuah perjalan jauh. Sebenarnya masalahnya terletak pada sepedah yang berada disebelahnya. Lelah mencari bantuan, gadis itu duduk diatas tas gitar kesayangannya. Sesekali menatap miris sepedahnya yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa dijalankan, bagiamana bisa sepedahnya rusak disaat yang tidak tepat? Terjebak di pinggiran gurun yang jarang mobil lewati dan ditemani oleh pohon pohon kaktus. Ditengah keputus-asaanya menanti bantuan, gadis itu melihat mobil yang tiba-tiba berhenti didepannya. Gadis itu menoleh mendapati seorang laki-laki tersenyun kearahnya, kemudian laki-laki itu menghampirinya.

" _Excuse me, young lady. What are you doing here? Are you lost?"_

" _Oh, no. I'm just get little trouble, can you help me?"_

" _Wait_ , kamu orang korea? Logat mu terasa sekali. Tentu, apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Ah, kamu juga orang korea? Syukurlah. Uhm, bolehkah aku menumpang mobilmu? Sepedah ku mengalami masalah. Aku sudah mencoba meminta bantuan pada mobil lain, tapi tidak ada yang mau membantuku"

"Boleh saja, mungkin kita bisa menemukan bengkel nanti. Oh iya kita belum sempat berkenalan. Yonghwa iminida"

"AH! Mianhamnida Yonghwa-ssi aku senang karna akhirnya ada mobil yang mau membantuku, Hyuna Imnida. Tapi apakah sepedahku bisa masuk ke dalam mobilmu?" Yonghwa tidak menjawab dia hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihat jatuh hati padanya. Yonghwa langsung menuntun sepedah Hyuna kebelakang _Recreational Vehicle_ yang dia kendarai. Selesai memasukan sepedah, Yonghwa dan Hyuna melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Yonghwa mengulum senyumnya saat melihat Hyuna yang sedang asik menuliskan note-note di lembaran musik. Dan sepertinya Hyuna menyadarinya, Hyuna menghentikan kegiatannya dan melirik Yonghwa sebentar. Merasa dirinya ketahuan, Yonghwa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, tapi senyuman itu tidak luntur dari bibirnya. Hari mulai menjelang malam, Yonghwa menepikan mobilnya di pom bensin terdekat. Yonghwa turun diikuti Hyuna, Hyuna menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu mobil Yonghwa. Sedangkan Yonghwa mengecek mesin mobil kesayangannya itu dan sepertinya tidak ada yang bermasalah . Hyuna menatap langit Texas yang indah akan taburan bintang di malam hari, tiba-tiba dia tersenyum mengingat kejadian dimana Yonghwa mencoba mencuri pandang kearahnya. Lagi-lagi dia tidak sadar bahwa Yonghwa menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

'Gadis yang manis' batin Yonghwa dalam hati.

Yonghwa melihat ada mesin minuman kaleng didekat dia berdiri. Yonghwa memasukan beberapa uang koin dan keluarlah dua kaleng cola. Yonghwa berjalan menghampiri Hyuna yang masih asik memandangi indahnya langit Texas.

"Hey, Hyun kamu mau?" Tanya Yonghwa sambil memberikan kaleng cola yang belum dia buka. Hyuna menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ah, Khamsamnida Yonghwa-ssi"

"Tidak perlu se formal itu. Cukup panggil aku Yonghwa atau Yong saja oke?"

"Hmm.. Baiklah Yong" Hyuna tersenyum (lagi) dan mengambil kaleng cola yang ada ditangan Yonghwa, tapi sebelum cola itu sampai di tangan Hyuna, Yonghwa jahil menyiram Hyuna dengan cola yang ada ditangan satunya lagi.

"Ya! Yonghwa kau ini!" Yonghwa tertawa melihat Hyuna sedikit kebasahan. Tidak mau dirinya basah sendiri, Hyuna buru-buru mengambil colanya dan berniat membalas Yonghwa. Sadar akan apa yang Hyuna lakukan, Yonghwa cepat-cepat menghindari gadis itu, tapi tentu Hyuna tidak tinggal diam. Dan berakhirlah mereka saling kejar-mengejar siram-menyiram air cola. Gelak tawa tidak lepas dari kegitan mereka.

Hari semakin gelap, Hyuna duduk didalam _Recreational Vehicle_ Yonghwa yang cukup besar, matanya tidak lepas dari kertas note yang ada ditangan dan sesekali dia mengetuk-ngetukan pensil disekitar kepalanya. Berfikir mungkin?

Yonghwa sedang berencana membersihkan diri, melirik Hyuna yang terlihat sibuk dengar lembaran lembaran musik yang ada ditangannya, lagi-lagi Yonghwa tersenyum entah keberapa kalinya melihat gadis yang baru dia temui. Selesai membersihkan diri, Yonghwa menghampiri hyuna.

"Hey, kamu tidak ingin membersihkan diri? Kamu bisa menggunakan pakaian ku kalau mau"

"Tidak terima kasih Yonghwa, Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini dulu" sahut Hyuna tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas note yang ada ditangannya.

"Kamu sedang membuat apa? Lirik lagu? Butuh bantuan? Aku juga suka membuat lirik"

"Ah iya. benakarkah?" Hyuna menatap Yonghwa dengan pandangan berbinar.

" Sungguh dengan senang hati aku menerima bantuanmu Yong. Hmm, menurutmu lirik ini bagaimana?" Yonghwa melihat lirik yang ditulis Hyuna. Kemudia memberikan beberapa masukan lirik dan note yang dia corat-coret dikertas lain. Hyuna memperhatikan dengan seksama, kemudian mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Dan lagi-lagi gelak tawa sesekali terdengan dari keduanya, mereka terlihat akrab sekali, seperti orang yang sudah lama saling mengenal.

Malam semakin larut, tapi sepertinya Hyuna maupun Yonghwa tidak berniat untuk tidur. Selesai membantu Hyuna menyelesaikan lembaran musiknya, Yonghwa keluar berniat menyalakan api unggun. Sementara Yonghwa menyalakan api unggun, Hyuna mencoba lagu yang baru dia selesaikan bersama Yonghwa. Bosan didalam, Hyuna memutuskan untuk keluar bersama gitar kesayangannya. Hyuna melihat api unggun yang baru di nyalakan Yonghwa, melihat sekeliling mencoba mencari pria itu namun tidak ditemukannya. Tidak ambil pusing, Hyuna melanjutkan mencoba memainkan lagu barunya, tidak menyadari Yonghwa menghapirinya membawa selimut kecil.

"Hey, pakai ini, mungkin bisa membuat mu merasa lebih hangat?" Yonghwa terseyum sambil menyampirkan selimut itu ke punggung Hyuna. Membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku Yong. By the way terima kasih" Hyuna berniat melanjutakan permainan gitarnya tapi,

"Hey tunggu Hyun, bagaimana kalau kita coba memainkan lagu itu bersama? Kamu tunggu sebentar aku ambil gitarku dulu" Hyuna mengangguk, menunggu Yonghwa mengambil gitarnya sambi sesekali bersenandung kecil. Yonghwa keluar dengan gitar yang ukurannya lebih besar dari yang dimiliki Hyuna.

"Ayo kita mulai, Hana Dul Set"

 _ **Neowa na chinguraneun mari eosae-khae yeoniniran mari eou-llyeo o~ nan cheo-eumeuro nae mam kobaekhal-ke  
Nan jeo haneulye byeoldo ttajul-ke ni-ga wonhandamyeon mwodeunji o~ nan haejul suga isseo**_

 _ **Oh I love you love you love you, You love me love me love me  
Ara nal hyang-han neoye ma-eumeul~(neoye ma-eumeul)  
Oh I love you love you love you, Are you love me love me baby  
Nado neoreul sarang-hanikka**_

 _ **Nan pabo nan neoman boneun pabo neol sarang-hae nuga mwora-go nollindaedo neoman boneun babo-ga twehl-ke  
Nabo nan neoman boneun babo nae soneul jabajwo nareuranajwo neoman sarang-haneun pabo~**_

 _ **Nan neoman saenggakhada jamdeu-reo kkumso-geseo neoman kkumkkuda~ o nan achimeul kka-eundae~**_

 _ **Oh I love you love you love you, You love me love me love me  
Ara nal hyang-han neoye ma-eumeul~(neoye ma-eumeul)  
Oh I love you love you love you, Are you love me love me baby  
Nado neoreul sarang-hanikka**_

 _ **Baby~ want your love, Baby want your love~ love you love you I'll take you in to my mind  
Baby~ want your love, Baby want your love Oh oh**_

 _ **nan babo nan neoman boneun babo koma-unkeol chingudeul modu bureowohae naman boneun pabo ttae-mune  
pabo neon naman boneun pabo eonjena mideul-ke uri hamkke-hae dulman paraboneun pabo**_

 _ **Baby~ want your love, Baby want your love~ love you love you I'll take you in to my mind  
Baby~ want your love, Baby want your love~ love you love you I'll take you in to my mind**_

Sentuhan terakhir Yonghwa menyeselaikan permainan mereka. Yonghwa dan Hyuna terdiam beberapa saat.

"Waw, bagus sekali permainan gitarmu Hyun, Tidak heran kamu pandai membuat lagu"

"Kamu ini bisa saja heheh, permainan mu lebih baik dariku Yong" Hening, Hyuna mengalihan pendangannya menatap bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang di langit Texas sambil sesekali tersenyum. Sedangkan Yonghwa tidak melepas padanganya dari gadis manis yang membuatnya tidak bisa berhentik tersenyum.

"Yong! Lihat ada bintang jatuh! Ayo buat permohonan!" Yonghwa mengalihkan pamandangannya ke arah langit yang Hyuna tunjuk, mengikuti jejak Hyuna menutup mata sambil membuat permohonan. Yonghwa lebih dulu menyelesaikan permohonannya, menatap Hyuna(lagi) yang masih menutup mata membuat permohonan.

"Yeppeuda.." Yonghwa bergumam.

"Apa permohonanmu Yong?" Hyuna bertanya, tapi Yonghwa tidak menjawabnya. Hyuna menoleh, dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yonghwa

"Yong?" Yonghwa tersadar

"E-eh, apa yang kau bilang apa tadi?" Hyuna menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Yonghwa.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan sih tadi? Apa permohonanmu tadi?"

"Permohonanku?" Hyuna menganggukan kepalanya.

"Permohonanku itu…" Yonghwa menjeda ucapnya.

"Apa Yong? Jangan membuatku penasaran"

"Kamu" Hyuna terkejut

"E-eh? Y-yang benar saja, jangan bercanda Yonghwa-a" Tiba-tiba Yonghwa menatap Hyuna serius. Membuat dirinya tiba-tiba gugup, semburat merah mulai muncul di kedua pipinya. Yonghwa mendekati Hyuna, menatap matanya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Hyuna.

"Aku serius. Aku tau mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Kau percaya dengan 'Love At First Sight'? awalnya aku tidak. Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu aku percaya dengan kata kata itu Hyun" Hyuna terdiam, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Yonghwa katakan. Perlahan namun pasti, Hyuna merasa Yonghwa semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Hyuna bisa merasakan deru nafas Yonghwa. Sadar apa yang akan Yonghwa lakukan, Hyuna memilih menutup matanya dan kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Tidak ada lumatan, hanya saling menempel. Yonghwa mencoba menyampaikan perasaannya kepada gadis yang belum sampai 24 jam dia temui. Cukup lama bibir mereka bertautan, sampai Akhirnya Yonghwa melepas tautan mereka. Yonghwa tersenyum melihat Hyuna yang semakin memerah, mengangakat dagu gadis itu dan menatap matanya kembali.

" _So, would you be my girlfriend?"_ Hyuna terdiam, kemudian balas menatap Yomghwa dan tersenyum.

"Ku rasa kau sudah tau apa jawabanku Yong.." Yonghwa tersenyum semaki lebar, lalu memeluk gadis yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Yeah, walapun mereka baru saja bertemu tapi cinta itu tidak mengenal waktu dan tempat kan?

END

Omake

"Hyunie, apa yang membuatmu menerima penyataan cintaku?" Tanya Yonghwa penasaran. Saat ini mereka ada didalam _Recreational Vehicle_ Yonghwa. Karna api unggun yang Yonghwa buat sudah padam dan juga hawa diluar semakin dingin. Dan sekarang posisi Yonghwa adalah menjadikan paha Hyuna sebagai bantalan kepalanya, sesekali gadis itu mengelus rambut Yonghwa.

"Apa ya, Aku rasa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu Yong. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta"

"Benarkah? Jadi aku yang pertama untukmu?" Hyuna mengangguk membuat Yonghwa semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Oh iya, aku juga masih penasaran. Apa permohonanmu tadi?" Wajah Hyuna merona kembali. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan kalau permohonannya adalah menginginkan Yonghwa menjadi kekasihnya?. Maka dia hanya menjawab.

"Rahasia"

FINALY END


End file.
